mianhae hyung
by kyungkkamjong
Summary: kecelakaan itu membuat sehun harus membongkar semua rahasianya dihadapan orang sekarat. #summary gagal. It's YAOI!HunHan, BaekHun, SuDo!


**Title : Hyung Mianhae**

**Cast : HunHan, BaekHun, SuDo**

**Genre : Romance, Sad**

**Rate : M, NC 21**

**Warning! : YAOI, CRACK PAIR, NC GAK HOT, SAD GAK SEDIH, TYPOS DLL!**

**A/N : annyeong chingudeul, kali ini author bikin ff yang NC 21! Dan ini ff pertama author yang rate nya M. Jadi maaf kalo gak hot atau apalah itu, dan engga sad samasekali, sekali lagi author minta maaf *bow. Dan ff ini author bikin atas request someoneku wkwkwk.. kalo ada yang mau request kasih tau author yakks. Gomawo *bow(egen)**

Author POV

'Cukup cerah hari ini' fikir namja jangkung yang tengah menatap jendela kamarnya. "ah benar, aku ajak saja Luhan untuk bermain, karena hari ini hari terakhir ku berada di korea" ucap namja itu sambil mulai memencet tombol tombol di handphone nya. TUUT TUUT TUUT " yeoboseyo" sahut orang yang di teleponnya "Hannie kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Lotte World hari ini" tanya namja itu "hmm, rasanya tidak ada hunnie, baiklah. Aku akan siap siap" katanya lalu memutus sambungan telepon. Ya Sehun adalah namja yang mengajak Luhan ke Lotte world. Dengan sumringah dia langsung menaymbar handuknya dan mulai mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berpakaian rapi dengan kemeja kotak kotak berwarna putih hitam, juga celana jins berwarna hitam. Dia segera turun dan mengahampiri 'eomma' nya Dio yang sedang bersama appa nya Suho. "eomma, appa aku pergi dulu ya" katanya sambil menyalami kedua orangtuanya, "kau akan kemana dan dengan siapa hunnie? Kita akan berangkat besok jadi jangan pulang terlalu larut malam" tanya Dio "aku akan pergi dengan luhan hyung eomma. Baiklah aku mengerti" jawab sehun sambil mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu mulai mengendarakannya ke arah rumah luhan. TIIN TIIN suara klakson sehun. Tak selang berapa lama keluarlah seorang namja cantik lalu dia menghampiri mobil itu sambil tersenyum dan segera masuk ke mobil itu. "hai hannie, kau tampak sangat cantik." Kata sehun sambil mengecup pipi luhan. "ahaha, terimakasih sehunnie, tapi aku manly" balas luhan.

SKIP

Sehun POV

"hyung ayo naik itu!" kataku sambil menarik narik tangan luhan dan menunjuk bianglala. "aaah ne ne, kajja" ucap luhan dan berjalan disampingku sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"woaaaaah, indah sekaliii!" ucap luhan sambil merangkul tanganku. "hahaha kau benar hannie, tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu" ucapku sambil mengecup bibir luhan. "kekeke benarkah? Haha terimakasih hunnie" ucapnya sambil mencium pipiku. Disana kami memainkan banyak sekali permainan. "euuum hannie, kau tahu kan aku akan pergi ke paris besok?" tanyaku padanya. Tiba tiba raut wajahnya berubah mengguratkan kesedihan "ya hunnie, aku tahu" ucapnya sambil menunduk. "mianhae hannie, aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, tap-" ucapanku terpotong saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang basah ditanganku. "luhan hyung, uljimma. Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak ingin pergi tapi eomma dan apa memaksaku. Mianhae hyung. Saranghae" ucapku lirih sambil menangkup wajahnya. "aniya, gwenchana hunnie. Aku tidak apa apa" ucapnya sambil tesenyum tipis. "yasudah kita puang saja. Atau besok kau kesiangan" katanya lagi lalu menarik tanganku ke tempat parkir. Didalam mobil tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, semuanya senyap sepi. Kulihat luhan hyung hanya menatap keluar dengan pandangan kosong. "luhannie, maafkan aku" ucapku smabil memegang tangannya. "hmm. Gwenchana" timpalnya pelan.

Entah darimana datangnya truk sialan itu. CKIIT, BRAK! "luhan hyung!"

Author POV

Mobil sehun bertabrakan dengan truk yang melawan arus. "luhan hyung!" terdengar teriakan sehun saat melihat kearah luhan yang kepalanya sudah bersembah darah. NGUING NGUING NGUING suara sirine ambulance terdengar jelas. Luhan segera diangat dan dimasukkan ke ambulance diikuti sehun yang sedikit terluka dibagian pelipisnya. "luhannie bertahanlah" ucap sehun sambil memengang tangan luhan. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan dan basah.

Rumah Sakit

"bagaimana dok?" tanya sehun pada dokter yang tadi mengoprasi luhan. "dia tidak bisa diselamatkan, ada pecahan kaca dibagian kepalanya, dan juga ada dijantungnya. Kemungkinan dia sembuh hanya 25%" ucap dokter tadi lalu dia membungkuk dan pergi. "luhan hyung, mianhae. Neomu mianhae" ucap sehun, badannya bergetar. Dia segera memasuki kamar luhan. "hyung? Kau akan pergi? Jangan aku mohon" ucap sehun disamping tubuh luhan yang masih terlelap. "hyung, kau jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku hiks" terlihat aliran air dari kedua matanya. "hyung aku akan mengaku seusatu sebelum kau pergi, tapi aku mohon jangan marah padaku hyung" ucap sehun dandia menarik kursi kesamping luhan sambil tetap memegang tangan luhan. "aku melakukannya tidak hanya denganmu hyung. Tapi dengan baekhyun hyung juga" lanjut sehun sambil menangis ditangan luhan.

FLASHBACK ON

Author POV

"lHyung kau jahat! Mengapa kau tega melakukan itu dengan chanyeo hyung!" jerit sehun dihadapan luhan. "hunnie dengarkan aku, aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Aku hanya..." luhan menggantung ucapannya. "hanya apa!? Kau hanya tidak mencntaiku dan lebih mencintai chanyeol? Begitu kan? Jawab aku HYUNG!" tanya sehun dengan wajah bercampur aduk antara kesal, marah, sedih, dan bingung. "Tidak! Bukan begitu hunnie! Dia hanya memberikan cincin yang aku pesan untuk mu! Karena aku ingin kita bertunangan sebelum kau pergi ke paris!" jawab luhan sambil menunjukan cincin couple itu. "tidak! Kau bohong aku tidak percaya!" ucap sehun sambil menampik tangan luhan dan membuat cincin itu terjatuh "apa apan kau ini! Mengapa kau tidak percaya padaku?!" luhan mulai terlihat marah. "tidak! Aku tidak percaya. Jika seperti itu mengapa mukamu memerah saat dia membisikan sesuatu HAH?! Aku benci padamu hyung, jangan pernah mencariku lagi! Kita PUTUS!" teriak sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan luhan yang masih terpaku. 'se sehun, maafkan aku. A aku tidak berbohong.. percayalah' ucap sehun lirih sambil melihat kepergian sehun.

"eungh! Bodoooh!" jerit sehun kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "sudah, aku akan pergi kesana saja!" ucap sehun sambil mengendarai mobil nya ke sebuah bar terkenal di area itu. Sehun minum sampai dia mabuk. Dan akhirnya memutuskan pulang. Tapi sialnya dia lupa diamana memarkirkan mobilnya. "eugh mobil sialan!" ucap sehun. Akhirnya dia berjalan ditengah hujan yang lumayan deras itu.

Sehun berjalan sempoyongan ditengah turunnya hujan. BRUG! Sehun terjatuh sambil tengkurap. "eoh? Siapa itu?" kata baekhyun sambil berjalan mendekat. "sehun! Sehun kau kenapa? Sehun bangun!" baekhyun terus mengguncangkan tubuh sehun. Namun sehun tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Terpaksa baekhyun menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit

"luhan, luhannie, luhan" sehun terus mengigau. Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan bingung. "bagaimana ini dok?" tanya baekhyun pada dokter disana. "dia hanya demam. Dan kurasa dia hanya kurang istirahat" kata dokter itu sambil mengecek suhu sehun. "aku tinggal dulu ne" ucap dokter itu lalu berpaling ke pasien lainnya. "ne, kamsahamnida" ucap baekhyun sambil membungkuk. "ah aku telpon saja luhan!" kata baekhyun lalu mulai memencet nomor luhan. TUUT TUUT TUUT *maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk mohon tunggu beberapa saat lagi* baekhyun terus mengulang panggilan itu, tapi hasilnya nihil luhan tetap tidak mengangkat telepon dari baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun menyerah dan menyenderkan kepalanya dikasur, dan mulai tertidur. TUKK baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh kepalanya. Dia membuka sebeah matanya dan langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. "kau sudah bangun baekki hyung?" tanya sehun. "a ah ne sehun. Kau sepertinay sudah baikkan" ucap baekhyun sambil membalas senyum sehun. "hyung, aku ingin pulang" kata sehun. "hm? Tapi ini sudah malam sehun" jawab baekhyun sambil membetulkan letak duduknya. "hyung aku ingin pulang!" ucap sehun sambil memegang tangan baekhyun. "tapi kau masih pucat dan kau masih lelah" baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan sehun "TIDAK! Aku ingin sekarang!" ucap sehun sambil memegang tangan baekhyun lebih keras. "a ah appo! Baiklah baiklah!" ucap baekhyun, sehun tersenyum senang dan melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah suster dan berbicara padanya. "ayo sehun, dokter sudah membolehkan mu pulang" ucap baekhyun sambil membantu sehun berdiri dari kasur nya. Mereka pulang kerumah sehun menggunakan taxi, dan memang jalan sehun masih sempoyongan.

Rumah Sehun

Baekhyun memapah sehun ke kamarnya. Orang tua sehun sedang keluar negeri sehingga di rumah sehun hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa maid sehun.

"terimakasih baekhyun hyung" ucap sehun pada baekhyun setelah dia berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya. "sama sama sehunnie, sekarang aku harus pulang. Annye-" sebelum baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya tangan sehun sudah mencegahnya untuk pergi "tidak, diamlah disini. Temani aku hyung" pinta sehun. "tapi aku harus pulang sehun, sudah lepaskan!" ucap baekhyun sambil menarik tangannya. "diam disini!" bentak sehun. Sambil menarik tangan baekhyun dan BRUG! Dengan gesit sehun menarik tangan baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mungil itu sidah berada di bawah tubuhnya. "apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta baekhyun sambil memukul mukul dada sehun. "tidak! Karena kau tidak mau disini, maka aku akan membuat mu tetap disini!" ucap sehun sambil mengunci tangan baekhyun dan mengangkatnya ke atas kepala baekhyun. "tidak lepaskan aku! Kau masih memiliki luhan hyung!" ucap baekhyun sambil terus meronta. "luhan? Dia mencampakanku dengan chanyeol! Sudah diam saja atau aku akan 'bermain' kasar padamu hyung!" ucapan sehun berhasil membuat nyali baekhyun ciut seketika.

Sehun mulai mencium bibir baekhyun dengan ganas dan sehun menggigit bibir baekhyun. "akh" tanpa sengaja bibir baekhyun pun terbuka, tanpa menyia nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, sehun langsung memasukan lidahnya dan mengabsen setiap deretan gigi rapi milik baekhyun "euungh, se hhhh hun, eungh henssss tikan" ucap baekhyun di sela sela pertarungannya dengan sehun. "euuuungh sehun henti ssssskan!" ucap baekhyun sambil medorong sehun keras. Sehun terdorong dan melihat baekhyun yang berlari ke arah pintu. Sehun langsung menarik tangannya dan menghimpit baekhyun dengan pintu dibelakangnya. CKLEK, sehun megunci pintu dan melemparnya kesembarang arah. Dia mulai menjilati leher baekhyun sambil sesekali menggitnya dan membuat tanda berwarna merah keunguan. "euungh sehun, aku aaaah mohon ssss hentikan" ucap baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya suara suara erangannya tidak terdengar. "sudah la hyung, nikmati saja permainan ini" bisik sehun tepat di telinga baekhyun, lalu dia menjilati area itu.

Entah bagaimana, mereka berdua sudah berada di atas kasur dengan keadaan full naked. Sehun masih sibuk menjilati nipple dan tangan satunya memilin nipple yang satunya lagi. "euungh teruuuus, aaaah, terus" ucap baekhyun sambil meremas rambut sehun. "euuugh, terus sehunaah~" baekhyun terus meracau menerima rangsangan dari sehun. "AAAGGH!" bekhyun menjerit kenikmatan saat juniornya di remas oleh sehun. "se sssss hun, masukaaaan~" ucap baekhyun sambil mendorong kepala sehun ke arah juniornya. Sehun segera memasukan junior imut itu kedalam rongga hangatnya. Sehun mulai menjilatinya seperti anak yang memakan lolipop. "slurp slurp" suara sehun membuat baekhyun semakin horny. "sehhhhh sssss hun. Maa sssuuukaaan euuuugh" bekhyun meremas rambut sehun. Sehun segera memposisikan tubuhnya di atas baekhyun. Lalu dia memposisikan juniornya tepat di depan hole baekhyun. "sehun, masukaaaan!~" ucap baekhyun sambil mengangkat angkat pantatnya. "sabar baekkie chagi" ucap sehun lagi lalu mulai memasukkan juniornya. "AKH! Pelan sehun, appo!" jerit baekhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah. Melihat itu sehun langsung mencium bibir baekhyun dan BLES, junior sehun tertanam sepenuhnya di hole baekhyun "mmmppph!" jerit baekhyun tertahan karena bibirnya masih tertahan bibir sehun. Sehun mulai memompa juniornya dengan kecepatan slow. Pagutannya sudah terlepas dan terdengar erangan erangan kenikmatan dari dua namja tersebut. "euuugh, fasteeehhh sehuunah, di situu. Yaa disitu, euuungh~" "oh baby you so tight. Aaaakh~" erangan mereka saling bersautan disertai suara pertemuan antara kedua kulit mereka. "eeeuuuugh sehun akuhhh ke luaaar!" ucap baekhyun di sela sela erangannya. "bersama hyung!" timpal sehun dan CROT baekhyun menumpahkan cairannya dan mengenai perut nya juga sehun. Sedangkan sehun memuntahkannya di hole baekhyun, dan sebagian melumer keluar. Sehun pun ambruk disamping baekhyun. Dan mereka berdua tertidur.

FLASHBACK OFF

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP suara alat pengukur detak jantung. Artinya si empunya sudah meninggal.

"maafkan aku luhan hyung, aku minta maaf" ucap sehun sambil menangis pada tubuh yang sudah mendingin itu.

THE END

**maafin author ff nya jelek, dan gak hot sama sekali. kyaaaaa, author gemeteran -_- . karena author udah gak bisa ngetik apa apalagi. Review Juseyo~ *bow**


End file.
